Somewhere I Belong
by EvilMonkey230
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend Luke go to New York to help support Luke's dying mother. She enrolls herself in NYU. There she meets Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson. But what is it about Percy. Why are they so alike?
1. Police Chase

**Hello people of the internet. My name is EvilMonkey230. That's all. This is my first fanfic so be nice or I'll come out of your closet and give you ice cream, then I'll eat you. JK. **

**Story Title: Somewhere I Belong**

**Rated T for language, blood, and sexual stuff. Maybe M some time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**1: Police Chase**

Annabeth Chase stared at her computer screen with frustration. She had to get all her work turned in, in less then two hours and all she had was,

_Name: Annabeth Chase_

_The Little Rabbit_

"Oh my gods this is annoying." She mumbled. Now you might be wondering why she said gods. Well Annabeth loves Greek Mythology so much she just says things.

"You know you can just go to Mr. K and tell him dat you don't got chur homework done." Annabeth's roommate Tanya said. Tanya also has a speaking problem.

"I can't do that Tanya, Mr. K said one more late and I fail his damn class. And if my mom finds out I failed, she'll say something like, 'You stupid worthless daughter.' maybe something worse." Annabeth said.

Tanya popped her gum and said, "Sheesh you don't have to freak about it." She then turned and left.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth said throwing her arms in the air.

Annabeth dashed into Mr. K's room with her paper in hand. "I'm finished don't fail me!" People started laughing. Mr. K raised his little stop sign that said quiet. He took the paper from her and looked it over twice.

"C-." He said, and with that Annabeth's jaw dropped. Never in her entire life had she ever got a C let alone minus. "Well take your seat Miss Chase." Mr. K commanded.

Annabeth turned and went to her desk but silently whispered "Dick." Mr. K raised an eyebrow but did nothing of the matter.

Annabeth put her head on her desk and closed her eyes. Moments later she was shook. She opened her eyes and saw a paper. She opened it up and saw

_You okay?_

She smiled at the handwriting. It was the love of her life's handwriting. Luke Castellen. **(A/N: Did I spell that right?) **Annabeth wrote back,

_Yeah just pissed at Dick Face_

Annabeth tossed it back to Luke and he wrote,

_Yeah understandable. Anyway you wanna hang after class?_

Luke tossed it back to Annabeth and she wrote,

_For sure_

"An ice cream for the lovely lady." Luke hummed handing Annabeth a chocolate ice cream cone. Annabeth smiled and began to lick her ice cream. After a while Luke said, "My mom is sick."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." Annabeth told him.

"They're moving her to New York, and I have to go. But I want you to come with me."

Annabeth blinked her eyes a few time so she knew she wasn't dreaming. "Of course I'll go!" Luke leaned in and kissed her after wards they hugged. Then in the back, police sirens could be heard. Annabeth and Luke turned to see what was going on, and they could see four police cars chasing somebody in a black car. Luke narrowed his eyes at the driver before he passed and got a good look at him. A stocking cap, sideburns, and those glasses Ozzy wears. Then an eerie feeling went down his spine.

**Chapter 1 done. Promise more to come.**


	2. Mallrats and Burgers

**I'm so sorry for not updating my laptop crashed for god knows why. But here is chapter 2. Sorry if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I will say this here now and it counts for the rest of the story. I Don't Own Percy Jackson**

**2: Mallrats and Burgers**

"Victoria Secret!" A curly black haired boy shouted.

"Shut up Nico we don't wanna' get kicked out." A black haired girl snapped. The two teens arguing were named Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Both cousins. They were currently in the biggest mall in NYC searching for their fellow mallrats. Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard.

"Why Victoria Secret?" Nico asked frowning.

"IDK Beckendorf said that Silena would probably go there." Thalia said calm and cool.

"Fine!"

"You lost her!" A shaggy black haired boy asked. "Beckendorf."

"I'm sorry Perce... she just sorta' jumped away." An African American guy whose name seems to be Beckendorf.

"Alright this is fine. So where do you think she'll be?" The other guy asked. Beckendorf looked over the guys shoulder. The guy turned to see what Beckendorf was looking at.

"Percy, I think I have an idea."

A girly squeal sounded through Victoria Secret. "I gotta' have this. Oh and this too. So have to have that." Percy and Beckendorf arrived in front of the store moments later. "Silena." Percy called.

Then Thalia and Nico arrived. "You find her in there?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah she's in there alright."

"Guys!" Came a voice. The four turned to see another African American running toward them.

"Grover" Percy said.

"Sorry guys I saw this small forest room in the back and had to check it out really amazing." Grover told his friends within seconds.

Thalia then cut in with, "Guys if we don't get Silena out of there she'll suffocate." With that she ran into the store.

"She's right." Percy said running in with her. Nico followed, then Grover, then Beckendorf.

"OH MY GOD!" Came Silena's voice. Thalia and everyone appeared in the next second. "Guys where ya been?" Silena asked probably not caring.

"Looking for you." Said Thalia.

"Really?" Silena asked sarcastically. Her eyes then moved over to something else.

Thalia sighed. "Silena come on."

"Well." Nico said. Thalia looked at her cousin. "Looks like you got everything under control... Come on Grover lets go to Game Stop."

"Okay." Grover chirped.

Percy, Grover, and Nico got back to their college dorms around three in the morning. "Oh I'm sooooo hungry." Nico wined. "See if there is a place that delivers Pizza at three."

"The Big House is the only good restaurant still open." Grover pointed out.

"Do they deliver?" Nico asked lifting his head off the table.

"I'm thinking not." Grover replied. Without answering, Nico placed his head back down with a thump noise following.

"I'll go get something. What do you want Nico." Percy asked his cousin. Yes they are cousins too.

Nico re-raised his head and said, "A triple cheeseburger and some curly fries."

Percy looked over at Grover. But Grover shook his head. So Percy said, "Aight be back in ten."

"Aaaaaa!" Nico shrieked.

Percy grabbed his keys and left the dorm. The Big House is a bar-and-grill. It's owned by a guy named Chiron, but the place was payed for by the Olympians. No not the Olympians you are probably thinking of. The Twelve Olympians of NYC. They control a lot in this city. Percy is the son of one of the Olympians. His father is Poseidon. He owns a lot of over seas type of stuff. Anything that deals with water. And every offspring of an Olympian is given a tattoo when he/she reaches 16 years off age. Percy has a trident on his right forearm. Nico has Hades's Scepter on the left side of his chest. Thalia has Zeus' lighting bolt on her right cafe. Beckendorf has Hephaestus' hammer on his back. Silena has a rose on her ankle that symbolizes Aphrodite. That's really it. Grover isn't an Olympian offspring.

Percy arrived at the Big House. He pulled up, got out of his car, and went over to the door. He walked in and found Chiron reading. "Hey Chiron." Percy called.

Chiron looked up from his book. "Percy my boy how have you been?"

"The usual." Percy replied.

"So what can I get for ya?" Chiron asked.

Percy took a menu and skimmed through it. A triple cheeseburger and curly fries, and bacon cheeseburger. How about a two liter of Coke too man." Percy waited about five minutes and Chiron brought him the food in a bag. Percy payed him, grabbed his stuff, and turned to leave. Walking out he bumped into a blonde haired girl. "Oh I'm sorry." Percy said. "Not a problem." The girl replied.

**Two hundred more words then last time. Next time it'll be longer.**


	3. The New Student Arrives On Thursday

**I'm back. New chapter.**

**3: The New Student Arrives on Thursday Not Friday**

Annabeth yawned real wide. She was in the passenger seat in Luke's car heading toward the home Luke's mother was in. Now you might be wondering why they didn't just fly. Well Luke thought they would save money, but when Annabeth added it all up for everything they would have to have to drive. Flying would have been cheaper. Annabeth saw a sign that said New York City 80 Miles. Annabeth sighed. _This is taking forever. _She thought. Luke seemed to notice her, so he said, "Are you okay there?"

"I've been better." Annabeth replied. "We should of just flown."

"Trust me Anna, this is cheaper."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied with, "What ever you say." 75 miles later Annabeth started to get hungry. "Any food left?" She asked. Luke shrugged. "Thanks" Annabeth said with more sarcasm. "I'll just look myself." So she crawled back into the backseat and began looking through the cooler. But there was only sodas and French Onion Dip. But her brain started up. _With dip, there are chips. _She thought. She continued looking around but found nothing. _Where are they! _She shouted in her mind. "Luke where are the chips?" She finally asked.

"There are none." Luke replied.

"Then why do you have dip?"

"There isn't any dip."

"_**Yeah **_there is." Annabeth told him, putting the dip next to his face.

"Um... that's not dip."

"Then what is... Oh gods."

Percy was in a very pleasant sleep, until he heard his phone go off playing Break by Three Days Grace. He sighed and reached over for it. He looked at the caller id and it read Grover. He pressed the talk button, placed it to his ear, and said, "What. Do you want?"

"_Perce where are ya man?" _Grover's worried voice asked.

"I was sleeping." Percy replied.

"_You do know that today is Thursday right?"_

"I thought it was Friday."

"_No man it's... wait." _Grover began. _"It's Thursday, and you're in bed. You thought it was Friday and your still in bed."_

"Yeah and?" Percy asked.

"_just get down here man." _And with that, the line went dead.

"Where's Percy?" Nico asked.

"Still in bed." Grover told him. "He thought it was Friday."

Nico nodded then caught on. "Wait if he thought it was Friday, then why is he still in bed?"

"That's what I asked!" Grover exclaimed.

Thalia and Silena arrived moments later. "Hey guys." Silena greeted.

"Wait where's Percy?" Thalia asked.

"In bed." Nico told the girls. "He thought today was Friday."

"Wait." Silena started. "If it was Friday then why would he be in bed right now?"

"That's what I said!" Nico and Grover shouted at the same time.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked. The clock in Luke's car doesn't work.

"7:53" Luke replied.

"Classes start in 7 minutes!" Annabeth shrieked, startling Luke some. "The lady I contacted said try not to be late."

"Well it's not like I can rush you to school." Luke said.

"It's college." Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke whispered.

Once Luke finally arrived at college campus, Annabeth hopped out and grabbed a sack full of supplies most likely. She ran over to the main building without a goodbye.

Annabeth opened the door and stepped in. She saw a brown haired women behind a big brown desk. "Carol?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth?" The women, who apparently was Carol, asked. Annabeth nodded. "Good!" Carol shrieked. She handed Annabeth her schedule. "And I got your dorm number right here." Carol handed Annabeth another piece of paper. "Well that's it hurry off to class."

Annabeth smiled and pulled out a map she had got online. Her first class was Mythology. She ran hurried over to her the building and found the room. When she entered, all eyes drifted to her. "Ah welcome Miss Chase." A man in a wheelchair greeted. He was wearing a black suit. He had scruffy looking brown beard with brown hair. "I am Mr. Brunner. Class this is the new student that has joined us today Miss Annabeth Chase. Now where shall I put you... ah yes. Please take your seat up there by Miss Grace."

Annabeth nodded and made her way up to the seat. She sat down next to a punk looking chick, who you already know.

"Hi I'm Thalia." Thalia greeted.

"Annabeth."

"So you are our new roomy." A voice came. That voice belonged to Silena Beauregard. Annabeth turned toward Silena. "Hi I'm Silena." Silena said sticking her hand out. Annabeth took it.

"So you are both in Dorm B3?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup!" Silena chirped.

Annabeth smiled at this. She had been worried she would have been stuck with freaks. But she had a good feeling that Silena and Thalia were good people.

"Okay class." Mr. Brunner's voice boomed. "We will be starting a new topic today, which is also my favorite. Greek Mythology."

Annabeth heard a few wolf whistles, and "Yeahs." and a couple "Alrights."

"I love this topic." Thalia said.

"Me too." Annabeth told her.

"That's cool. All of our friends love it. Two of them are over there." Thalia replied and pointed across the room where Nico and Grover sat.

The doors opened again and in came Charles Beckendorf. "That's my boyfriend." Silena told Annabeth. Beckendorf made his way towards the three girls and took the empty seat in front of Annabeth. He turned and said, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Had this family thing." His attention then turned to Annabeth. "Charles Beckendorf but call me Beckendorf." He said.

"Annabeth." Annabeth replied.

After a few moments, Beckendorf asked, "Where's Percy?"

"Sleeping" Thalia said. "He thought it was Friday."

"What?" Beckendorf asked.


	4. The Road To Success

**Greetings people of the internet. Last time on this story... NOBODY CARES! Because this chapter is a lot better. **

**4: The Road To Success**

After all classes were over for the day, Annabeth had the time to put her side of the room together. After the complete boring process Annabeth got hungry. "Do you know any good restaurants around here?" She asked Thalia who was laying on her bed listening to Green Day.

"Well there's the Big House." Thalia replied.

"And that is?" Annabeth asked.

"Um it's a bar and grillish type a thing." She pulled her ear buds out. "Actually we were planning to go here soon... if you want to go... you're more than welcome."

Annabeth smiled and said, "Sounds great."

()()()()()()()

"Damn it Percy!" Nico shouted.

"Whatdidido?" Percy asked groggily as he picked his head of the counter.

"You took my money AGAIN." Nico growled.

"No I didn't." Percy replied.

"Oh yeah so a magic leprechaun came out of the closet and stole it."

'I don't remember taking it." Percy said calmly.

"Don't give me that bull shi-"

"HEY! Everyone has a photographic memory; some just don't have the film." And with that, Percy put his head down again.

Moments later Grover and Beckendorf entered. "Sup' guys." Grover greeted.

"Silena, Thalia, and Annabelle will be here in twenty minutes." Beckendorf stated.

"Annabeth." Grover corrected.

"Who's Annabeth?" Percy asked without picking his head off the counter again.

"Thalia's and Silena's new roommate." Said Nico.

"Ohhhhhhh." Percy said, bringing his head off the table _**this time. **_

"Don't bother Percy." Nico said. "She has a boyfriend."

"Ohhhhh." Percy sighed, putting his head back down.

Twenty minutes later The girls arrived. Annabeth looked around the guys dorm. _Just like I thought. _She _**thought. **_

"Where's Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"In the back." Grover said.

Just then, Percy exited the bedroom. He turned his towards Annabeth and... well. His breath was caught. He thought he was looking at an angel. He started to get nervous and he didn't like that. He was never nervous. Not with Rachael, not Silena, not Cally, not Katie. Today was just not going his way.

"Annabeth, Percy." Thalia introduced. "Percy, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and Percy felt like he could faint.

"Shall we go?" Nico asked. "Before Silena and Beckendorf start an orgy on my leather couch." He looked over at the couple making out.

"Yes." Percy said softly.

()()()()()()()

The teens entered the Big House, said hey to Chiron, and took their seats in a BIG booth. A waiter came over and placed the menus on the table. His nameplate read, _Dionysus. _And if your thinking the God of Wine then congratulations you're wrong. He is Dionysus, but one of NYC's Twelve. He got caught doing something bad, so Zeus had sent him to work here as his punishment.

"Hello and welcome to the Big House give me your order for drinks or something... whatever..." Dionysus glumly greeted.

"Four Cokes, a Dr. Pepper, two Fantas orange, and Annabeth what do you want?" Thalia said. They come here a lot.

"Um... waters fine." Annabeth said.

"Thank you... or somethin'." Dionysus said. He walked over to the kitchen door and disappeared behind it.

"Annabeth do you drink alcohol?" Thalia asked.

"Occasionally." Annabeth replied. "Why?"

"Well because there is a type of alcoholic beverage here that you can only get here. It's called, _Nectar._"

"It's really good." Silena added.

"Yeah you have to try it."

Then the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace started ringing.

"My phone." Percy shrieked. He pulled it out and pressed the call button. "Hello?" he greeted.

"_Percy I thought we were gonna' study?" _ Came the voice of Rachael Dare.

"Rach I told you I was hanging out with friends." Percy defended.

"_Percy you know you have to pass geometry."_

"Not now!" Percy exclaimed and hung up.

"What did she want?" Grover asked.

"Wanted me to study." Percy told him.

"You shouldn't of came here." Annabeth spoke. "Grades are the most important thing right now."

"Yeah, yeah."

After they had gotten their drinks and food and ate, Thalia bought a bottle of Nectar. They took it back to Percy, Nico, and Grover's dorm. They got the shot glasses out and Thalia poured some in one and gave it to Annabeth. When she drank it, it tasted sweetish. But when it went down her throat it burned like hell.

"Whoa." Was all that came out of Annabeth's mouth.

"Yup I knew it." Thalia said.

For the next two hours they drank the entire bottle. Then Annabeth asked, "Who is Rachael anyway?"

"Percy's ex-girlfriend." Nico answered.

"I still stick by what I said Percy." Annabeth glared. "The road to success is important."

Percy lifted his head up and said, "The road to success is always under construction."

**Little shorter then last time. To clarify a little, Percy had dated Rachael, Silena, Cally(Calypso), and Katie in the past. Just in case you didn't get that. I know Percy is kind of OOC, but that is how I need him. He's the funny guy that's in there to make you laugh. And one more thing, I want be able to update til Monday or Tuesday. I'm leaving for the weekend and there wont be any internet, but I will still be able to type. TTYL! Peace I'm outty. **


	5. AN

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time but I have been in a great depression and I just couldn't type at all. But I will be back soon and with more to come. It will get better because I have a surprising ending that will take your breath away. Until then...**


	6. A Day Of Fun That Everybody Wants

**Okay I am back and I am a lot better than I was. Again, sorry for not updating. But here is a new chapter. And if anybody likes Harry Potter, check out the preview of a new story at the bottom of the page.**

**5: A Day Of Fun That Everybody Wants**

Percy stared at the paper. One line said, _Where do you see yourself in five years? _Percy wrote, **Swimmer for the Olympics. **The next line said, _What do you think about death? _"What?" Percy thought out loud. "First you ask me where I'm gonna' be in five years, now you want to ask me about death? What kinda' damn survey is this?"

"TTS huh?" A voice came.

Percy turned around. "Oh hey Annabeth."

"I had to take that too."

"What did you put for this question?"

"I said I thought it was a symbol, that kinda' shows that nothing ever lives forever..."

Percy nodded and returned to the survey. He decided to skip that question and move to the next. The rest seemed to easy enough for him to answer. Realizing that Annabeth was still here, he turned to see her... gazing... out the window. "Annabeth are you lost?"

"What?" Annabeth asked clearly unaware of the two minutes she lost.

"You started gazing out the window." Percy pointed out.

"Whoops got lost in thought."

Percy nodded. He picked up his survey and put it in his bag. He went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a Cherry Coke.

"Oh yeah Percy, I was wondering if you would drive me somewhere. Luke has my car, and he drove somewhere..."

"What!" Percy exclaimed, making Annabeth jump about an inch. "He drove off and left you here!"

Annabeth stared at him funny. "Yes..."

"No. No. If you would look out this window you would see that it is a very beautiful day. You and I are gonna' go have a little fun."

"Define little fun." Annabeth said.

()()()

Percy drove down the highway heading to a _secret _location. Annabeth who was in the passenger seat was tapping her foot as though she was not happy. Percy noticed this and said, "Hey stop. Just trust me. It's not like I don't know what I am doing here. We are going to a place where it wont feel as awkward."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-huh."

They drove for a couple of more moments, then stopped at a Greek Museum. "Oh wow." Annabeth said. "I've been wanting to come here for a while now."

"Me too." Percy replied. "I know who owns the place. He will give us a little special treatment."

They walked up to the doors, but were stopped by the doorman. "Sorry but you can't come in here without an authorized pass."

"I am Percy Jackson."

When Percy said this, the doorman's face went to shock. "Of c..course Mr. Jackson. C..come i..in."

Percy and Annabeth walked passed the doorman and into the main hallway of the museum. "Hwy do you need an authorized pass to get in here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well there is a lot of stuff in here that they just do." Percy replied to her. "There are very valuable things in here. Things children really shouldn't see. And etc."

They walked around the place for a few hours looking at stuff. They got to the stairs to the second floor later. Percy beckoned Annabeth to follow him up the there. They climbed about seventy-two steps, and at the top they saw somebody there. "Hey Uncle Z." Percy called.

The man looked over at the two. And right away, Annabeth knew exactly who it was. "Percy how are you today?" Zeus asked.

"I am great thank you for asking."

Zeus scowled a tiny bit. "How's your father doing? Haven't seen him in while."

"Don't know myself. He's gone twenty-four seven."

"Well that's un... fortunate..." Zeus said not caring in the least.

"So Uncle Z you should like give us the key to the restaurant up stairs."

Zeus turned to Percy. "And why tell me, would I want to do that?"

"I will go away and not bother you again." Percy said quite hopeful.

Zeus pulled a gold card out and tossed it to Percy. "Knock yourself out... really."

Percy didn't hear what Zeus said because he was already heading to the door. The restaurant in the museum is only for staff, but being the nephew of the owner comes with privileges. Percy inserted the key into the card slot and opened the door. They stepped in an went and sat a booth by a window. The waitress came over with two menus. "Perseus Jackson didn't expect to see you here." She said. Percy nodded his head once.

"Souvlaki Arnisio, Feta Skharas, Riganatha. Wow. This place has all kinds of real food from Greece." Annabeth said. Percy had no idea what she was saying until he saw the English translations by the names in Greek, however with his dyslexia it was hard to tell if they really were translations.

When they finished their food a half and hour later, Percy took her up to the third floor where there was entertainment. Percy looked at Annabeth from time to time to see if she was having fun, and it looked like she was. After that he took her to the fourth floor where there was a gift shop. She went and roamed the place while Percy looked for a gift for her. He ended up going with a necklace that said hope.

They left the gift shop and headed for the bottom floor. The left the museum and got into Percy's car. "Thanks Percy." Annabeth said. "This was a lot of fun."

"No problem." Percy said.

"You know what?" Annabeth asked a few seconds later.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"I bet you Luke wouldn't of done this. He never wants to spend money or do anything. It pisses me off a little."

"Well forget him then. Anytime you wanna' have fun, ring me up."

"Thanks."

Annabeth then turned on the radio, and the song, _Good Riddance _By Green Day came on.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why._

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial._

_For what's it's worth it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

**Well nothing to big but it's good. I had some help with this chapter because I couldn't figure out how to word it but yeah. Until the next. AND the preview...**

Magical and Mythical

Come

Together

Percy Jackson and Harry Potter must work together and save the world in an epic trilogy. Kronos has risen again and he seeks the Dark Lord Voldemort, only to find out he is dead. But that wont stop him. He finds a way to bring Voldemort back to the living. Now that the fate of the world is at stake, Percy, Harry, and all of their friends must work together to stop the total annihilation of the planet.

Find out what happens in...

**Magical and Mythical Part 1: And So It Begins**

**Magical and Mythical Part 2: Redemption**

**And...**

**Magical and Mythical Part 3: Race Against Time **


	7. Hermes' Lyre, Captain Crunch, Parties

**I have been busy. I am sorry. I try and update every chance and I get. But here is the next chapter.**

**6: Hermes' Lyre, Captain Crunch, Parties**

Annabeth unlocked Luks's door and went in. "Luke!" She called. No answer. "Luke!" She called again. No answer. She stepped in and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and opened his refrigerator. Nothing, nothing but an old can of juice and _**that **_French Onion Dip. _Hold on why would he put that in the fridge? _Annabeth thought. She reached her hand out to grab it and when her fingers were inches away, she heard a noise outside. Annabeth quickly shut the fridge and turned around. Annabeth went over to the door and opened it. There was no one there. But she noticed that he had mail. She grabbed the mail and took it inside. There were two envelopes. One was a bill and the other, a letter. Annabeth looked at it. It was from San Francisco, from his mother. Now Annabeth was curious. She opened the letter up.

_Luke_

_I am currently okay. The doctor has said that the operation will do the trick. Now only if I had money to pay for it. And I do not want you running around up there in such a big city getting into trouble like last time. You __don't__ need to run around and try to get money for the operation. If I have to I can open my life savings or I can get your father to lend me some money. Not sure if he will though. You know your father. Always has to do his job. But anyway, I just wanted to say hi and that I love you. Tell your girlfriend I said hello too. But you don't have to if you don't want to. _

_Mom_

_P.S. Thank you for the blanket._

Annabeth was really confused now. "His mother is still in San Francisco? Then where has he been going the entire time?" Annabeth asked no one.

Then she started to hear footsteps. She put the letter back in the envelope. She stood up and ran into the bathroom.

The door opened and Luke came back. However he did not look so good. His nose was bloody and his lip too. He was starting to get a black eye. He walked into the kitchen and spit blood into the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He drank some, gargled the water, and then spit it out. He then did it again three more times. He placed the glass in the sink. Luke then went back into the living room. But this time he noticed something he hadn't before, Annabeth's bag.

"Annabeth!" He called.

"Uh, yeah?" Annabeth called back.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom. "To see you silly and what the hell happened to you?" Said Annabeth.

"None of your concern." Said Luke.

"Alright. But I would like to know why your mom is in San Francisco when you said she was gonna' be here." Annabeth said raising her voice.

"How do you know she isn't here?" Asked Luke.

"Not the point." Said Annabeth.

"She isn't here yet." Luke said calmer than before.

"You're a liar. I read the letter your mom sent you. She is in the hospital down there. They wont move her here without a very and I mean _**VERY **_good reason."

"You just don't understand." Said Luke.

"I don't understand because you haven't given me a chance to understand."

"Annabeth you should go."

"No! I want to know what hell is going o-."

"What?" Luke asked.

Annabeth was looking at something. Luke turned around but there was nothing.

"What?" He asked again. Then he looked down. He had forgotten his shirt was ripped.

Annabeth was looking at a tattoo on Luke's skin. It was Hermes' Lyre.

"I have to go bye." Annabeth said. She ran over, grabbed her bag, and bolted out the door.

()()()()()()()

Nico sat up in his bed. He yawned and got out. He dressed and went over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of Captain Crunch. He started to shake it and nothing came out. He looked in the box and there was a note. He pulled it out.

_Nico_

_I owe you a box of Captain Crunch._

_Percy_

"DAMN YOU PERCY!"

()()()()()

"Oh yeah I work out." Percy said to a pretty girl.

"Oh really?" The girl asked.

"Yup about every we-."

Percy was just rudely interrupted by his phone. It rang playing Life Starts Now By Three Days Grace.

"Hello." Said Percy.

"**YOU ATE MY FLIPPEN CAPTAIN CRUCNH**!" Nico said on the other line.

"I left you a note." Said Percy.

"**But you still ate it**!"

"Go buy more."

"**NOOOOO**! **YOU BUY MORE YOU FU-**."

_Beep. _Percy hung up.

"Who was that?" The girl asked.

"My roommate."

()()()()

Annabeth entered her dorm room. No body there. She went over to her bed and lied down. And the next thing she knew, she was asleep.

"Ann- b-b-bet-h."

Annabeth opened her eyes. Silena was in front of her.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Your phone won't shut up. It's been going haywire for three hours." Said Silena.

Annabeth picked up her phone. She had twenty-seven missed calls from Luke. And seven text messages.

Text 1: _Annabeth pick up your phone._

Text 2: _Damnit Annabeth pick up your damn phone._

Text 3: _Where's Thalia?_

Text 4: _Alright I will talk._

Text 5: _Please talk to me._

Text 6: _PARTY AT THE LAKE_!

Text 7: _Annabeth you are gonna have to talk to me eventually._

"What's up?" Silena asked.

"My boyfriend." Said Annabeth.

Silena's phone rang. "Hello. Oh awesome. Yeah we will come."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy is throwing a party."

()()()

Percy heard about the party down at the lake. So he decided he wanted to throw a better one at his dad's beach house. Over six hundred people came.

Percy was walking around the house waiting for his friends when he heard the voices of Travis and Conner Stole.

"What are you nimrods doing?" Percy asked. They were on the roof of Percy's dad's surfboard shed.

"Well Conner heard that if you can fly your awesome! And that's what we wanna' prove... We're AWESOME!"

Percy knew they were intoxicated. But yet he said, "Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss."

"Yeah okay." Conner said.

Percy continued to walk around until this guy came up to him.

"Hey Percy what do you call a dog with no legs? My friend wants to know."

"Doesn't matter what you call him he ain't gonna' come." Said Percy.

Percy waited two minutes and Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, and Beckendorf showed up.

The party kept going on and the gang was in the room at the top of the house. They were all laughing and talking. Grover stood up and looked out the window. "Hey guys, have you ever wandered why they call it after dark when it is really after light?"

Everyone laughed but Nico. "No Grover I do not believe I have ever thought of that."

"Nico I don't believe you ever believe anything." Said Thalia.

"Sure I do. I believe I'll have another beer."

Everyone laughed again.

After another four hours, Nico, Thalia, and Silena had fallen asleep. Grover was getting there. But Beckendorf, Percy, and Annabeth were wide awake. The three were talking until Beckendorf stood up and said, "Bathroom!" He got up and bolted away.

Since Percy and Annabeth were sort of the only ones there and Grover fell asleep. He asked her why she looked so down. "You okay?"

"No not really." Said Annabeth.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"Well you're familiar with the Twelve Olympians of NYC?"

Percy nodded.

"Well I've had dealings with one of them before. And it made me downright angry. I didn't want to deal with them any longer."

"But what about at the museum. Zeus owned that." Said Percy.

"Yeah because he was Zeus. I couldn't be rude around him."

"Yeah I get it. So continue."

"Well my boyfriend Luke, he is one of the offsprings. Hermes' son."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just didn't want to be around one because I thought they would be just like their mother or father."

Percy gulped.

"So why exactly do you hate the Olympians?"

Annabeth tensed. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. But she had a feeling he was a good person. So she did….. "And that's it." Said Annabeth.

"Oh wow. That's harsh."

"Yup. Sometimes I wish I had just died then."

"Hey come on. There is worth things in life then death. Have you ever spent an evening alone with an insurance salesman?"

Annabeth laughed. "You're funny you know that."

"I've been told."

The two sat there up against the wall. They never realized Beckendorf never came back.

**Well there it is. I will try to update as soon as I can. And look at that. Their friendship is growing stronger.**


	8. Pranks, Car Crashes, and Poseidon

**Alright. There is a lot I should probably explain. You'll find out why Beckendorf didn't come back in this chapter. Percy and Annabeth's conversation will be brought up in a flashback later in the story. I didn't tell it now because it wasn't important yet. And Annabeth hasn't seen Percy's tattoo yet because she hasn't seen him when he wasn't wearing a shirt. But not to worry, she will come a cross it one way or another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park either. **

**7: Pranks, Car Crashes, and Poseidon**

Thalia was the first to wake up. She looked around the room and saw that Beckendorf was missing and Silena was in the room still sleeping… oddly enough. Grover was still sleeping and Nico was in the corner. Why? Good question. Then she looked over at Annabeth and Percy. Percy was asleep sitting against the wall, while Annabeth slept with her head on Percy's shoulder. Thalia bit her tongue to not laugh. Then she got an idea. She took out her iPhone and took a picture of the sleeping duo. _This is gonna' be some serious blackmail. _Thalia thought. Then one by one everyone started to wake up. Percy woke up after Grover. He yawned and looked down at the girl on his shoulder. He blushed just a little.

"Somebody help me." Percy whispered.

"Hey Nico wanna' get some breakfast?" Asked Thalia.

"Why Thalia I never thought you'd ask." Nico said jokingly.

"No really you wanna get some breakfast? I'm hungry." Said Thalia.

"Oh yeah sure." Nico replied.

Grover stood up. "Hey guys I think I'll come with you." Grover said.

"No Grover! Thalia! Nic-. Somebody just help me move her befo-."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone slapped their hands up to their ears.

"Before Silena gets up. Damnit!"

"You guys look _**SO **_cute together awwwww." Said Silena in a girlish tone.

Percy just now realized Annabeth was awake.

"Hi." He said.

"Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?" Annabeth asked.

Percy blushed and stiffly nodded his head. Annabeth blushed too. She stood up and tried to hide her face.

Percy stood up too. He walked over to Nico and punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Nico wined.

"Alright let's get some breakfast." Said Grover.

"Hold up gotta' use the bathroom." Nico said. He walked over to the door and pushed it open. "Oh wow." He whispered. "Guy's I found him!"

Everyone came over to where Nico was standing and they looked into the bathroom and (Believe it or not) Beckendorf was in the bathtub, fully clothed, the water all the way to the top, with a pointy birthday hat on his head, and his shoes on his feet.

()()()

"So you don't remember how you wound up like that?" Grover asked Beckendorf.

"No. All I remember is going to the bathroom, and I did, and then you guys were waking me up." Said Beckendorf.

"It was Travis and Conner." Said Nico.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"He used the bathroom and that's all he remembers. Travis and Conner. I saw them in the joke shop at the mall. They were buying; Forget Me Not Memory Erasing Toilet Flushing Spray." Nico explained.

"Ew." Said Silena.

"Yeah you drop it in the toilet and the toilet water turns blue and then when the toilet is flushed the bomb goes off and bam! You lose the memory of the events anyone puts you through. Clever is it not?" Said Nico.

They arrived at the Big House and went inside. They went to their usual booth and sat down. Dionysus came over to our table. "Hello welcome to hell- I mean the Big House. Drinks or something yeah."

"Water." Said Annabeth.

"Coke." Said Nico.

"Coke." Said Percy.

"Lemonade." Said Silena.

"Lemonade too." Said Thalia.

"Orange Juice." Said Grover.

"And I want a Dr. Pepper." Said Beckendorf.

"Alright then I will be back and yeah. Whatever." Said Dionysus.

After they got their food, they ate, and then talked. However, Annabeth wasn't listening. She was reading all the texts she got from Luke. A lot of them were nasty. And a lot them were just not even humane.

"Says you Thalia!" Nico exclaimed.

"But you can't tell me it doesn't make since. I mean just listened to the song." Thalia reasoned.

"What song?" Annabeth asked now jumping into the conversation.

"Iridescent By Linkin Park. It's was their new song on Transformers Dark of the Moon." Said Thalia.

"Yes and Thalia says it sounds like something Green Day would come up with." Said Nico.

"I haven't heard the song so I couldn't really give you an answer." Said Annabeth.

"I got it on my iPhone." Thalia said pulling her iPhone out and bringing up the song. "Listen."

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
you were there and possibly alone.**_

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failures all you've known  
remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go, let it go.

And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
no one there to catch you in there arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failures all you've known  
remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go, let it go.

(Multiple Voices)  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failures all you've known remember althea sadness and frustration  
and let it go,

let it go  
let it go

let it go  
let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failures all you've known  
remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go, let it go.

"No not really." Said Annabeth.

"What! Grr just forget it." Thalia shrieked.

Percy's phone rang playing, Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace.

"Hello." Percy answered.

"**Percy it's Rachael will you come over here and help me move my room around. I've tried six other people and they said no.**"

"Yeah Red I will be there in a minute." Percy said. He pressed end and put his phone away. "I gotta' go guys catch you later."

Percy got up and left the restaurant.

"Who is Red?" Annabeth asked.

"Rachael. Her full name is **R**achael **E**lizabeth **D**are. Red." Said Thalia.

"Oh." Said Annabeth looking a little annoyed.

"Awe what's the matter?" Thalia asked sarcastically. "Is little Anniebeth jwealous of Wachael?"

Annabeth blushed. "No! It's just… Red! Come one. That nickname is so used."

Silena was giggling like a school girl and everyone else was just laughing. But the laughter died when Nico's phone rang playing some strange creepy music.

"Hello. What! Oh my gods. Hold on we'll be right there." Nico said.

"What is it?" Thalia asked concerned.

"It's Percy." Nico said. "He was hit by a car."

()(PJO)()

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Silena, and Beckendorf rushed over to the hospital. They got to the front desk. "Percy Jackson!" Thalia snapped.

"Room 4B." The lady said.

They rushed up to the room. Inside was Sally Jackson, Rachael, Chris Rodriguez, and… Poseidon.

"Is he okay? What happened? How did it happen?" Nico asked.

"I saw it." Said Chris. "I was walking home when I saw Percy running. He stopped at the street corner and pressed the walk button. He obviously wasn't paying attention because there were no cars coming. When he finally realized there weren't any cars he began to run across the street. Then this grey BMW came around the corner and was driving super fast. The driver didn't see him. I yelled at Percy. And when he turned to look at me he saw it. It was like he was a deer caught in headlights. I yelled run you idiot. And he did but he waited to long." **(A/N: I hope that didn't sound as dumb as I thought) **

"The BMW hit him and he flipped almost. He landed on the car and then rolled off and he smacked onto the sidewalk."

"The doctor said he has a concussion. A broken arm and a cracked skull" Said Sally.

"Alright let's minimize the amount of people to two." Said the doctor.

"Nico and Thalia. You two are his cousins so you two can go first." Said Sally.

"Nah it's cool. Annabeth you can take my place. I will go with Grover." Nico said.

So everyone except Annabeth and Thalia left.

"Poor kid." Said Thalia.

"Thalia was that Poseidon. One of NYC's Twelve?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Thalia replied.

"Why is he here?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy. He is his son." Said Thalia. "Come here. I'll show you."

Thalia lifted Percy sleeve that revealed his right forearm. And there, was the trident of Poseidon.

**Well that's it for now. Did you like it? Review and tell me. Until next time. **


	9. It Just Got Worse For Annabeth

**I update quickly wow. Okay this chapter has like two or three curse words. And this chapter is gonna' be a little odd. Just don't get mad, sad, or hate me for it or something a long those lines because everything will turn out a okay. Or will it… And I am sad to say that this story is probably coming to an end. But have no fear I am gonna' write a two sequels. **

**8: It Just Got Worse For Annabeth**

Annabeth sat on her bed in her dorm. It has been six hours since Percy's accident. There was so much going through Annabeth's head at the moment. Percy getting hit, the trident, and most of all… the grey BMW. The shock of the accident has slowly left her, but the trident and the BMW were battling in her mind.

_Percy is Poseidon's son… _She thought. She touched her lower back. This was scary. Another one. Another one has come into her life. _Why me? _She thought.

Then the door opened and Silena and Thalia came in. "Hey Annabeth." Said Silena.

"Hi." Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth you seem to be taking this pretty bad." Thalia said hopping onto her bed.

"The accident isn't bothering me much anymore." Annabeth said.

"Wait. Is it because Thalia told you Percy is a son of Poseidon?" Silena asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I've had dealings with the Twelve before. And it never ended so well."

"Oh so this might be a bad time to tell you that we are also children of the Olympians." Silena said.

"SILENA!" Thalia snapped, throwing a pillow at her.

"Wait you guys too?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah… Well allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Silena Beauregard. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Thalia?" Said Annabeth.

"I am th- daught- o- Ze-." Said Thalia.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked. "I didn't catch that."

"IamthedaughterofZeus!" Thalia snapped a lot wuicker and louder.

"Zeus! Did she say Zeus?" Annabeth asked.

"YES! I am the daughter of Zeus." Thalia said with a disgusted look on her face. She buried her face into her pillow.

"So I have to ask… Is there anyone else?" Annabeth said.

"Nico and Beckendorf." Said Silena. "Hades and Hephaestus."

"Guys I should probably tell you that I am the daughter of Athena."

()(PJO)()

After Annabeth told Thalia and Silena she was Athena's daughter they said they kinda' figured. Then she decided to leave and go find Luke. Because she thinks he plays a part in this. She had hauled a taxi and the driver took her to Luke's house. She paid the man and got out. Annabeth's car wasn't there but she had a feeling that Luke was in the house. She walked up into the house and called, "Luke!"

"Annabeth." Luke's voice came.

Annabeth turned around and there stood Luke. His face beaten and bloody.

"Luke what has happened to you?" Annabeth asked.

"You've come back." Luke whispered.

"It was you." Annabeth accused.

"What did I do?" Luke asked.

"You hit Percy." Said Annabeth.

"I didn't see him. I had to get away." Luke said looking at t he ground.

"Where have you been going?" Annabeth asked.

"I… can't tell you." Said Luke.

"But why?" Annabeth asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Luke snapped.

Then there was a pounding on the door. Followed by, "Luke open the damn door! I know you are in there!"

"Shit! Annabeth get out. Go out the back. Run. Run you hear me. Run away and don't stop… I love you…" Luke said.

Annabeth did. She took off running and she opened the back door and began to run more. She was about four blocks away and she heard gun fire. She stopped and turned in the direction of Luke's house. _Run. Run you hear me. _Luke's voice echoed in her mind. Tears were falling off her face. She turned and ran more. She saw a taxi coming. "TAXI!" She yelled. The cab stopped and she hopped in. She told him the address and he drove off.

"Did you just hear gun fire?" The man asked. He had a native accent.

"Maybe." Annabeth lied. "I thought I heard something."

"Well you are lucky I stopped."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

The cab stopped and the man turned around with a gun and pointed it at Annabeth's head. "No reason really." He laughed. And the next thing Annabeth knew, she was asleep.

()(PJO)()

Annabeth awoke. It was a dim room. She could see someone in the corner. That someone was Luke. He looked worse then ever. "Luke!" Annabeth shrieked.

"A-A-Anna- beth. Shhhh they might hear you." Said a struggling Luke.

"Luke for Zeus' sake what the Hades have you gotten yourself into." Annabeth asked.

"Just… U-understand… Th-th-that it wasn't s-s-supposed to happen like this. I never meant for you to get involve. They found out you w-w-were my girlfriend. That's why I said run. If I don't make it through tonight just remember that I love you. I d-d-d-didn't want this to happen."

Annabeth was crying. "Shut up Luke! It won't end this way."

The doors opened and a woman came in. "Alright you are com- Annabeth?" the girl said.

"No. No. No! Clarisse why are you involved in this? I thought we were friends." Annabeth shouted.

Just then a man walked in. "Oh you two know each other? That is perfect. Get her and I will get this double crossing bastard." He said motioning Luke.

Clarisse walked over to Annabeth. She knelt down and uncuffed her cuffs. "Annabeth. I never wanted to be apart of this. My dad has gone crazy. He has betrayed the Twelve. I will try to get you out. I will try." She whispered. They stood up and they walked out of the room. Clarisse motioned Annabeth to sit by Luke.

"Hello Annabeth. My name is Kronos. Yes the father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. You know Ares. And Clarisse. And Ethan I presume. But I bet you don't know them." Said Kronos. He was just referring to the tall guys behind Ethan.

"What do you all want?" Annabeth asked.

"To over throw the Twelve. If it wasn't for me, those assholes wouldn't have anything! It was because of me! Now it is my turn. I am going to take back what they took from me!" Kronos yelled.

"But what do you want me for?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke betrayed us. He told Hermes what was happening. We see this as betrayal. He also told _**us **_that he had a girlfriend who was a daughter of Athena and he did not want you hurt."

"What you are doing isn't right!" Luke shouted gaining his strength back.

"You knew all along what that plan was! Don't pull that bullshit with me!" Kronos shouted.

"I was informed of a different plan. Not this!" Luke said.

"Well it doesn't matter. You betrayed us you told Hermes what was going to happen. Now we want to know what you told him. And we _**do **_have ways for you to talk… Get Roy." Said Kronos.

The door opened and in came a man with a stocking cap, sideburns, and the glasses that Ozzy wears.

"Hold on Roy. Not yet." Said Kronos putting his arm out in front of Roy. He walked over to Luke. "What did you say?"

"You were going to over throw and kill all of the Twelve. That's it." Said Luke.

"You are lying." Said Kronos. He looked over at Roy and nodded.

()(P)(J)(O)()

Percy opened his eyes. He looked around. "OH Percy!" Rachael exclaimed.

Rachael came dashing over. Behind her, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. "Percy are you feeling okay?" Rachael asked.

"Rachael he was hot by a flippin' car for crying out loud." Nico said.

"How bad is it?" Percy asked.

"Well you had a concussion. And a broken arm. Also your skull is cracked." Said Grover.

"Yeah and lucky you, no brain damage." Said Nico.

"Yup." Thalia laughed. "Your head is to full of kelp."

"Where is Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Said Thalia. "She hasn't called, texted, or anything. I am worried actually… Why?"

"I just have this bad feeling she is in trouble." Said Percy.

"Well, Luke's house isn't too far from here. Me and Grover can go check it out." Said Nico.

"Maybe that is a good idea." Said Thalia.

So Nico and Grover left. "Who is Annabeth?" Rachael asked.

"Our friend. She was here earlier. Blonde hair. Curly." Said Thalia.

Rachael nodded.

()()()

Nico pulled up to Luke's house. He and Grover got out and ran up to the door. They knocked several times and nothing. They tried the door and it was locked.

"Let's see if he has a back." Said Grover.

They ran into the back of the house and saw the backdoor wide open. They walked in. "Hello!" Nico called.

"Annabeth! Luke!" Grover called.

They went in farther and eventually saw blood on the wall.

"Dear Zeus." Said Grover terrified. Nico stiffly nodded.

"Look there is a wallet." Grover said.

They picked up the wallet. Inside was no cash. Four credit cards though. And an id for Roy Gilson. There was an address on it.

"Do you think this guy might have been behind _**this**_?" Nico asked.

"It's possible." Said Grover. "Let's go back to the hospital first."

()()()

"Luke! Luke! No Stop!" Annabeth screamed.

Roy stopped.

"You ready to talk know?" Kronos asked.

"I h-h-h-have al-al-al-already told you." Luke said.

"Luke you are lying to me. I can… sense it." Said Kronos.

Roy pulled out a handgun. He aimed it at Luke's shoulder and fired.

Annabeth shut her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Luke screamed.

"TELL ME DAMNIT! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Kronos yelled.

"I d-d-did." Luke gasped.

"Alright Luke. I really, and I mean _**really **_don't wanna' do this. But if it will get you to talk. I guess I will." Kronos said looking over to Annabeth.

"NO!" Luke screamed.

"Roy rip her shirt off." Kronos said.

Roy did. He walked over to Annabeth and he ripped her shirt off. Now all there was covering her chest was a grey bra.

"This is the warning Luke. Tell me now. Or Miss Chase here will suffer a long with you."

"No! Alright I will talk." Said Luke.

Ethan and the two guys behind him looked mad.

"I told them… what you were planning. I told them… how you planned to do it. And I also told them about KY5." Said Luke.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Such… a… pity. You are still lying Luke. KY5 is not set to operate until after the twelve are dead. Plus it does not even exist yet. And most of all, you haven't been notified of it yet, you don't know what it even is." Said Kronos.

"No! I do know what it is. It's a nuclear bomb." **(A/N: As bad as it sounds. Unfortunately.) **

"Well I guess you weren't lying. But it still comes to the matter of who told you." Kronos smiled wickedly.

"Rowel." Said Luke.

"Hmmmm." Kronos picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Kill Rowel." And then he hung up. Then somewhere in the building a shotgun was fired.

"Well Luke, you still betrayed us. Lied to me. And most of all ruined my plans. I am going to have to rework this up. And since you decided to cause all this, Annie must suffer. Ethan, have your way." Kronos said.

"NOO!" Luke bellowed.

Ethan looked joyed. He went over and picked up the crying Annabeth and took her into a backroom. The door slammed.

"NOO! Stop don't do this!" Luke screamed.

Annabeth's screams could be heard.

"You brought this on yourself. It is your fault." Said Kronos.

()()()

"We have to call the police." Said Thalia.

"I will do it." Said Rachael. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed 911.

"**911 what is your emergency**?" The lady asked.

"I wanna' report a kidnapping. There is blood in a house and wallet was found." Rachael said.

_Please be okay Annabeth._ Percy thought.

"Thanks. Okay they are on their way to the house." Said Rachael.

"Nico, Grover let's go." Said Thalia.

"What! Thalia we can't get involved." Said Nico.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Thalia snapped.

Percy, Rachael, Nico, and Grover were shocked. Thalia never says that word.

"You wanna' stay here while Annabeth is in trouble?"

"Thals it's police business now." Said Percy.

"Fine I will go myself." Thalia bolted out the door.

"Guys just go after her." Said Percy.

As much as they didn't want to, they did. They ran downstairs and out the door. Thalia just hailed a taxi. She jumped in and Nico and Grover jumped in right after her. They told the guy the address. And zoom. There they go.

()()()

Annabeth's screaming stopped.

"Please let her go." Breathed Luke.

Kronos didn't say anything.

"Le-."

"LET HER GO!" A voice boomed. Kronos, Ares, and Roy turned to see Clarisse holding a shotgun.

"Clarisse what are you doing?" Ares asked.

She pointed the gun at Ares. "Shut up! I will shoot you. You aren't my father any more. I don't know who you are."

Roy made a jump at Clarisse. She turned and the gun went off. Roy was shot in the chest. He went flying backwards. Then Annabeth's screaming started again.

Clarisse made a run to the door, but Kronos pulled out a gun.

"Don't you dare shoot her!" Ares snapped.

"Fine I will shoot you." Kronos said. He turned and shot Ares in the stomach.

"Dad!" Clarisse yelled. She ran over to Ares.

"I thought I wasn't your dad anymore?" Said Ares.

"Force of habit. And besides, I just saw you were still in there." Clarisse said.

"Yes this is very touching." Said Kronos. He then shot Clarisse in the shoulder. He then turned to Luke. "Now you."

Before he could pull the trigger, the door opened. Ethan and the two guys emerged. Luke saw Annabeth for a split second. But that was it. The door closed. He saw her naked, hugging her knees while lying on her side.

"Have fun boys?" Kronos asked.

"Oh yeah." Said Ethan.

"Ethan I thought we were friends?" Luke said.

Ethan just laughed.

Kronos raised the gun. "Say bye kid. We'll take care of Annie." Right as he just barely pulled the trigger, his phone rang. "What!" Kronos asked annoyed. "Shit." Kronos cursed. He dropped the gun and ran out the door. The very second, police burst through the door next to the cell.

"No one move!" The officer shouted. Thalia, Nico, and Grover came running down.

"You kids can't be here!" The officer shouted.

"Our friend is here! We have to find her." Thalia said.

The officers arrested Ethan and his friends. They brought Luke, Ares, and Clarisse up and they were taken to the hospital. Then an officer shouted, "Hold on! Another. Rape victim."

Annabeth was wrapped in a blanket. She was carried into an ambulance. "One can go. Two stay." The paramedic said.

Thalia jumped in while Nico and Grover talked to the police.

Annabeth looked at Thalia and then blacked out.

**A/N: I was gonna' end it here.**

()()()

Annabeth opened her eyes. "Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Hey Thalia." Said Annabeth. Her voice was scratchy.

"Am I alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "We tested you. You are not pregnant. You didn't test positive for an STD. Annabeth you are a lucky girl. We've notified your parents. They are on the way. Excuse me though I must now assist another patient."

"Who's all came and visited?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Sally, Clarisse, Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, and me."

"Zeus? Poseidon and mom. Wow. So when he said parents, he meant dad and Kelly. So they wouldn't let Percy come?" Said Annabeth.

Thalia pointed to the other bed. I looked over. "Hiya." Said Percy.

"You got me in the same room as him?" Annabeth said. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I thought you might like that." Said Thalia.

"Man today has just been crazy. I can't believe all this happened." Annabeth sobbed. She was crying again. Thalia hugged her. And then she felt another set of arms hug her. Percy had gotten out of bed just to help comfort her.

"How's Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"Um… well. He has lost _**a lot **_of blood. He slipped into a coma. They don't think he will come out of it. They also said if he does, there is a good chance he will die. And there is also something you should know. Kronos escaped. Ares told the police there is a good chance he will try to come after you. But don't worry; the police are watching this hospital." Thalia explained.

"Yeah and you got me here to protect you." Percy said.

"You have a broken arm Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"That won't stop me. What? What did you call me?" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. "You are the son of Poseidon. Seaweed Brain, get it?"

"Yeah I suppose I do, Wise Girl." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. Then Percy and Thalia did too. Annabeth felt better now. She felt safe. The laughing and sense of humor of Percy has seemed to bring her spirits up. And when she fell asleep that night, she realized something. Over the course of the two months she had been here. She made friends, and made a special friend. Percy Jackson was the person she was looking for. She felt she and him were so alike. She realized she was in love with Percy. True she loved Luke, but not in the way she thought. _I finally found somewhere I belong. _She thought. And then, she was asleep.

**Wow. I almost cried. And I thought this out three weeks ago. But I want to say it is not over yet. I think there will be three more chapters and an epilogue. Please don't hate me for what I did. I had to. I had to have Annabeth experience true terror. Also Kronos, I made him more cold blooded then I thought he was. But I had to do that. Anyway I told you I had a surprise ending. But just review and tell me what you think. And if you want, you can throw some ideas because I am not sure what I should do now at the moment. And yeah. **


End file.
